


之死靡它

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628
Kudos: 2





	之死靡它

金知元洗完澡从浴室里满怀期待出来，看到坐在床上被金韩彬搂在怀里逗得咯咯发笑的金韩星，以及地上打好的地铺时，只感觉一桶冷水浇下来从头凉到脚。

金知元还想说点什么挣扎一下，金韩彬直接一句话给他全数堵了回去。

“韩星今天听了鬼故事，晚上害怕要和我睡”

行吧。我还能咋样。  
金知元郁闷得胡乱抓了把半湿的头发，泄愤意味地把手机摔桌上，拿起吹风机出到客厅找了个插座通电吹头发。

自从六月出了那事之后，金知元和金韩彬待在一起的时间急剧减少。这几个月来一直忙组合活动，根本没有空见面，顶多有空的时候打个电话或者通个视频聊聊天，摸摸小手亲亲抱抱都难，更别提那档子事了。他的小队长也sweet得不行，聊天的时候跟以前相比，说话变得主动大胆，金知元喜欢的紧。但是再怎么喜欢那也还是隔着个屏幕说骚话，事后还得靠自己右手解决，金知元更想做的是把他的小队长紧紧嵌在怀里把他操弄得话都说不直。好不容易这活动空白期金知元有空得不行了，金韩彬不是今天要陪妈妈逛街，就是今天就要陪韩星去游乐园。

还想着果真天无绝人之路，金韩彬今天主动约了自己来家里吃饭。饭也吃了澡也洗了，馋了好几个月的正事就要来了，半路杀出了金韩星。

金知元欲哭无泪，还能跟小孩子抢哥哥不成。  
害，如果真的能，金知元也想抢。

金知元再推门而入时，房间大灯已经被关掉，只留下床头小台灯淡淡照着明。金韩星已经睡着了，金韩彬靠在床头玩手机，空着的手轻轻抚摸着韩星的头。

金知元席地而坐，下巴搁在床垫上从下而上地打量自己的恋人。这是身高相仿的两人平日里不常看到的新鲜角度——金韩彬尖削小巧的下巴颏往里微微地收着，脸部清晰的轮廓被床头小台灯柔化，晕着浅黄色的光。一双黑漆漆的眸子专注又深邃地落在手机上。

金知元摇晃着脑袋，伸出手指戳了戳金韩彬大腿，想引起金韩彬的注意。

一下，两下。

金韩彬的目光不偏不转。

又一下，两下。

金韩彬还是没有看金知元。

金知元觉得有些好笑。好好的花烛夜泡汤了，他还没生气呢，这小祖宗怎么先闹起别扭了。

“韩彬呐”

金知元用气声唤他，语气里有几分讨好，

“稍稍也关注一下我吧？”

金知元转移了阵地，手指从宽松的睡裤下摆探入够到了金韩彬的小腿肚子。

痒…。

金韩彬下意识地蜷起了腿，手跟着探过去一把握住金知元作乱的指尖。  
但却没有把它拿开。

他半松不紧地扣握住对方的手指，像是不舍下太大力道似的。他单单地握着金知元的手，脸上一本正经，目光仍专注地落在手机上，手上却坏心地玩着对方的手指——从小指开始，他的指尖细细地摩挲着金知元的指腹，煽情地勾画着轮廓清晰匀停的指骨。第一节第二节，慢慢地溯沿往下，勾起骨骼柔软的指根揉弄。指根被揉捏得发痒，金知元心里也随之火燎燎烧起来。

恶作剧的人总是要受到惩罚的。顷刻之间，金韩彬的脚腕就被一只手掌紧紧握住——直接接触的皮肤由凉滚烫，对方掌心里的踝骨接受了这份热意，仿佛流动的活水。腿被稍稍抬高了些，棉质的睡裤顺着小腿线条往上爬了些许。一双形状薄凉的唇清浅地吻在他的脚踝，金知元依然跪坐在床边，半阖眸的表情深情而虔诚，他张口啃舐着对方一凸出的踝骨，不平的兔牙在对方微红的皮肤上留下一圈明显的印痕。金韩彬绷直了下颚，发出一声细小的呜咽。

金知元撑着床起身，带出嘎吱的轻响，他半跪上床的外侧，拽开金韩彬虚软拿着手机的手臂，招得对方眼尾微红的瞪视。吃吃低笑两声，抻着脖子去咬金韩彬的下唇。

“韩彬硬了哦，不要吗？”

金韩彬抬臂抵在金知元胸膛上企图拉开两人距离，压低的声音里尽是恼怒，

“你在开玩笑吗，韩星在…”

“听不见的，”

金知元正面严丝合缝地拥上去，将金韩彬纳入怀中，他凑到对方的颈间，舌尖恶意地扫过汩汩跳动的动脉处皮肤，透明的水渍将它濡湿，腻人的水声骚刮着近处的耳骨，

“只要你不叫出声音。”

金韩彬打了个颤，腰腹处金知元环扣过来的灼热手指蹿进他的睡衣里，沿着小腹一路往上摸索，腿间被另一条腿入侵，隔着两层薄布料肆意摩挲，却如同隔靴搔痒一般无法缓解患症。他抬手掩住嘴，吞下急促的气喘。

“……嗯。”

柔韧的舌尖流连在他的脖颈，不时的吮咬和温柔的舔弄天渊地别，而为了避免过于明显的声音而放慢的动作则使人感到了难以言喻的折磨。

“呃嗯…。”

唇齿湿润的触感下一秒就停在了金韩彬的肩头，引得他呼吸更加急促起来。金知元的手略过他的胸前，直接了当地向下探，拽着他的睡裤扯到膝盖弯，探手抚摸着腿根处的软肉。与此同时，两颗细小的尖牙咬住了他的肩头，舌尖甜蜜地反复扫过硌出的牙印窝，麻痒和疼痛交替地侵袭着金韩彬早已被磨成一根细线的神经。

“嗯唔……”

金知元灵巧的手圈上他的分身，半硬的茎体和高热的掌心亲密的接触，快感如过电般顺着脊椎蹿升到头皮，金韩彬狠狠地打了个颤，咬着自己的手背小声地闷哼。金知元有些薄茧的拇指的指腹拨开顶端渗水的小口，不轻不重地揉了一把，伴随而来的尖锐快感逼出了金韩彬短促的惊叫。

“哈…啊…！”  
“哥，别在这里……”

金知元倒也还算清醒，把金韩彬双腿虚挂上腰，托着圆润的两瓣将他直接抱起。失重感惊得金韩彬收紧了圈在他肩脖的手臂，双腿下意识夹紧金知元的腰腹。往浴室移动时金知元坏心眼的松了力虚虚托着他屁股，金韩彬身子不断往下滑，屁股时不时蹭弄上金知元早已勃起充血的挺立，羞得他耳根子红得发烫。

进了浴室把门上锁，金知元随手放下马桶盖直接坐下。金韩彬坐在他大腿上，亲吻铺天盖地的落下来，金知元吮住他的下唇，灵活地舌头绕开整齐的齿列，入侵他的口腔。禁欲许久的恋人来势汹汹，他被捉住叼进野兽的领地，只能任其为所欲为。

“唔…”

金知元突然松开了他的双唇，金韩彬大口地汲取着新鲜氧气，还没缓过劲来金知元的手指按着唇瓣滑进勾着他的舌头搅和了起来，惹得金韩彬呜咽作响，来不及吞咽下去的口水顺着金韩彬唇边流下。

待到手指粘上足够唾液，金知元伸出了手指，一路下移从人后腰钻进睡裤里，挑拨开内裤陷入丰满的臀瓣中。他的小队长哪儿都瘦，就这里几两肉长的正好，金知元大手握住揉捏柔嫩的臀肉也还能从指缝露出不少。

金知元揉搓勾弄着穴口随即慢慢探进，耐心地进行着扩张。

一根。两根。

扩张毕后金知元抽出了埋在温热里的手指，拉开裤链解放出性器抵上小穴。随后将性器挺进对方翁张的穴口，紧致的嫩肉四面八方地拥上，将他箍得进退艰难。他浅缓地抽送两下，用顶端蹭寻着微微凸起的敏感点。

“啊…哈…”

金韩彬勾住金知元的脖子小声地哼叫，尖锐快感后，食髓知味的腔壁放松下来，柔顺乖巧地包裹着体内的热锲。他的腿被金知元提着架到肩背上，脚跟软绵绵地在金知元的背上胡乱摩擦。

“别叫得太大声哦？”

金知元撑得低了些，偏头去咬那对棱角凸出的锁骨。手臂从身下人抬高的腰弓处探过去，交缠圈紧，狠狠地往下一摁。

“啊！……唔…。”

被这样大小力道的一顶，便撞出金韩彬一声不大不小的惊喘，像是快要被洞穿的痛苦和快感交换着刺激他的神经。肠肉被妥帖地烙成对方的形状，随着对方的抽送而收缩。

金韩彬微眯着眼头虚虚靠在金知元手上随着金知元的顶弄一下一下摇晃，这副模样惹起了金知元心里的坏主意。他将金韩彬双腿放下叠起压在两人之间，抱起金韩彬来到洗漱台，把人转了个方向，姿势调整成背贴背面对着镜子。

“韩彬，睁眼。”

金韩彬下意识睁了眼，入眼便是自己跪坐在大理石台面上，双手被反剪在身后，肩颈处往下蔓延至腰腹处早已遍布红痕，下身挺立着，仍挡不住后头金知元尺寸可观的性器肆意进出自己的春光。羞耻的姿势使得金韩彬更加敏感，下身开始小小吐着浊液。

“哥哥，你们在吗？我害怕”

金韩星稚嫩的声音隔着门传来。

“唔！”

金韩彬直接射了出来，把洗漱台弄得到处都是，连同镜子上也白浊一片。伴随高潮而来的痉挛使得他不断收紧小穴，绞得金知元差点就地缴械。金知元拍了拍金韩彬的屁股，轻声哄道

“宝贝放松点，你快要把哥夹断了”

“韩彬刚在厕所摔着了，你先去睡好吗，我们就行”

金知元停下了动作，应声。金韩彬汗水迷朦，眼睫湿润，胸膛起起伏伏，下身半软不硬地阳具沾着水光耷拉在两腿之间，迷乱又慌张的表情直把金知元看得又硬了几分。

“别紧张，不会有事的，我锁了门的”

“好吧，那哥哥你没事吧？”

“哈…没…没事，一会就来”

金韩彬平复着喘息，艰难地吐出只言片语，声音里带着情欲的颤抖。听着金韩星渐渐走开的脚步声，金知元突然地大力顶弄，破碎的呻吟从金韩彬口中肆意泄出。

“哈…金知元！唔…”

金知元一把将他抱起着地，推到墙面上，欺身抵着他。金韩彬只得被按趴在墙壁上，偏过头承受着激烈的撞击，金知元湿热的呼吸、轻笑和呢喃尽数洒落在他的耳畔。他紧紧地咬住嘴唇却咬不住脱口而出的呻吟。

肉体激烈的碰撞。

金韩彬身前以及刚高潮过半软的性器贴着冰冷的墙壁，身后却是金知元灼热的拥抱。而后快感积累起来如同滔天的浪潮，冲毁了理性的堤坝迎头把他淹没。眼前闪出无数五光十色的斑点，像是天台上迷离的城市夜色，魂魄仿若脱离躯体，他无法感知四肢上的触觉——只靠后面高潮，更接近于濒死。

他颤抖着软在金知元怀里，和金知元几乎同时射出来。吃饱喝足的金知元咬着他的耳朵退出他的身体，从上到下都是湿腻的声响。

沐浴清理的时候，金韩彬又被金知元按着在花洒下做了起来。金韩彬边仰头呛着水边痛骂问候了金知元祖宗十八代，金知元倒也不恼，毕竟他的小队长也只能逞逞嘴皮子威风了。

前前后后来了好几发，等回到床上已是凌晨，金韩星早已再次熟睡。

金知元自知理亏，出来自动自觉地睡了地铺。金韩彬给韩星掖了掖被子，看着侧身背对着床睡的金知元，起身。

“睡过去点。”

End.


End file.
